


Our First

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Fluff Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week Day Four, Unbeta'ed, based off of au, it's late because i was busy, shance, this was written so fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Fluff Week Day Four: First/Last!This is based off this au! voltronaubot.tumblr.com/post/158445780642/shance-princeknight-reincarnation-au (It was made by @shircganes on Twitter and it's one of my favorite aus)





	Our First

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Fluff Week Day Four: First/Last!
> 
> This is based off this au! voltronaubot.tumblr.com/post/158445780642/shance-princeknight-reincarnation-au (It was made by @shircganes on Twitter and it's one of my favorite aus)

  
Lance and Shiro snuck off to go be alone after Shiro woke up. They made their way to Lance’s room and settled down together.   
  
Shiro was finally remembering who Lance was. Though, this wasn’t the same Shiro as back when Altea was still alive, he was still Shiro.   
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t remember you,” Shiro said, his tone full of concern that he had hurt Lance.   
  
“It’s okay. That was the past, you’re different now. You can talk, your voice is so much more than I imagined it to be,” Lance replied, gently cupping Shiro’s face in his hands.   
  
Chuckling, Shiro put his hands over Lance’s and felt the warmth and smoothness of them against his palms.   
  
“I wonder though...” Lance started, trailing off and leaving Shiro with a worried look.   
  
“What is it?” Shiro asked, letting his hands drop with Lance’s so they were sitting in between them, linking their fingers together.   
  
“Are these the same…” Lance replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Shiro’s.   
  
Shiro let out a little shocked noise, his eyes widening at the situation he had just been brought into. He let himself relax and pressed back, Lance letting out a soft laugh before pulling back.   
  
“A little different, that wasn’t your first kiss was it?” Lance teased, gently booping Shiro’s nose with the tip of his finger.   
  
“N-No!” Shiro squeaked out, his voice going unnaturally high and his face lighting up like a red Christmas light.   
  
Lance laughed and scooted himself forward to press his lips against Shiro’s cheek, settling his head against Shiro’s shoulder.    
  
“Don’t worry. It won’t be the last either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This day was late so I wrote it super fast and it's short and sweet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
